


Across The Stars

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: IW au, M/M, Mild Angst, Spoilers, good ending, post IW, star crossed lovers, the ending we need, the universe is there friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Across The Stars

After all this time….after all this time stranded in this orange nightmare Bucky was finally standing in front of Steve again, but he doesn’t know how.

“Steve how did you get here?” Bucky ask worried, keeping Steve’s hands clasped between both of his.

The sad smile he gets makes Bucky’s blood run cold. 

“I found a way to bring you home Bucky.”

“How?” 

At this Steve’s bottom lip trembles slightly and his eyes fill with tears, but he looks so dam determined in this moment, it’s a look Bucky knows well by now and one that normally means nothing good.

“A soul for a soul Buck.” Steve whispers roughly.

Hot tears run down Bucky’s face as he stares wide eyed at his best friend.

“No….” Bucky breaths out, not believing what he is hearing.

“It was the only way Buck.”

Bucky wants to scream and shout and fight him, but instead he grabs him by the old dam suit and drags him in for a kiss so raw and passionate, it isn’t fair they don’t have more time. 

Steve cries as he kisses back and soon the kiss taste of salty tears as they refuse to break apart. When they do they hold each other so tightly refusing to let go for even a second.

“There has to be another way Stevie.” Bucky sobs out.

“There isn’t.” Steve says with such finality, it hurts to hear and just makes Bucky sob more.

“But I love you and I don’t want to live a life without Steve Rogers in it….you are and always will be the other half of my heart….please…don’t do this.” Bucky begs starting to shake.

Steve just holds him even tighter and shakes his head. “I’m sorry Buck….i’ve watched you die to many times, it’s my turn now….you will always be my soulmate…no matter how far away…I will always love you.” 

Steve is barely able to get the words out, his sobbing mixing with Bucky’s.

When Bucky starts to turn to ash, he knows his time is up. He refuses to let go, he won’t let go.

“Let me go Buck…it’s time.”

“NO!” Bucky growls so brokenly.

Steve doesn’t have the heart to let go and in the end they hold each other until the end of the line.

When Bucky reappears on earth…..there is still a warm body in his arms and when he leans back to look, Steve is looking at him with shocked wide eyes overflowing with tears. 

“How…I don’t understand.” Steve whispers.

When Dr strange appears before them and explains that not even the universe could keep them apart anymore, Steve and Bucky have never smiled at each other so brightly or kissed each other so deeply, vowing to never let go again. It seemed the universe was finally looking out for them after all.


End file.
